


his boy.

by ribombee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BIG OOF, Dom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short and (not so) sweet, Smut, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron), its literally just shiro spanking keith for no reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribombee/pseuds/ribombee
Summary: keith just wants shiro to dominate him, and his wish gets granted.





	1. babyboy

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!! this is the first time ive ever actually uploaded a fic on here??? so i hope u enjoyed it?? tbh i was hella horny when i wrote this and not thinking straight at all so im sorry if some of it didnt make any sense oop. (and im just shit at writing smut tbh) also if u want a part 2 to this just let me know bc im DOWN!!

Keith groaned as he rolled out of bed. Shiro hadn't touched him at all in about 5 days because of how busy he'd been, and it drove Keith crazy. He wanted so badly for Shiro to just burst through his door, rip his clothes off, smack his ass and fuck him senseless. He wanted so badly to just let Shiro take complete control of him, have his way with him. Just the thought of it made Keith's boxers suddenly feel tighter. He needed Shiro so goddamn badly, and he would do ANYTHING to have him in that moment. 

As if he were summoned by Keith's lewd thoughts, Shiro suddenly entered Keith's room without any warning. Keith snapped out of his trance to look over at the beautiful man, hardly preventing drool from running down his chin. Shiro looked like he was frustrated, like he needed somebody to take it out on, and Keith was definitely down for the job. Shiro practically pounced on Keith, knocking him down onto the bed. Keith couldn't help but misbehave a little, letting out needy moans for Shiro. He knew how much that riled him up, and he wanted so badly to feel that metal hand come down hard onto his pale ass. As if it were right on cue, Shiro angrily flipped Keith onto his stomach, and practically yanked down his boxers. He wasted no time harshly spanking Keith's bare ass. Keith screamed and writhed with pleasure, he loved it when Shiro went rough on him. He loved it so much. Waves of lust rippled through both men's bodies. They could barely contain themselves. Shiro loved the feeling of making Keith's ass red and sore, and Keith loved the feeling of intense pain it brought upon him. Together, the lust was just uncontrollable. 

Shiro kept relentlessly spanking Keith for about a half an hour, and Keith's ass just couldn't take it anymore. It was a deep shade of red and already starting to bruise. Some of the skin had broken too, causing blood to be smeared all over his ass and on Shiro's hand as well. But something about that just made Shiro so much hornier. Seeing how badly he damaged Keith's ass sent a fire straight down to his crotch. He could feel himself leaking precum already. Keith, on the other hand, was already completely on the edge, and had to keep a hand around his cock to stop himself from cumming right then and there. The way Shiro's firm smacks hurt so good, so deliciously made Keith's entire body tingle. And even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sit for days, possibly even weeks, he didn't want it to end. He wanted so much more. So, when Shiro finally drew his hand back and stopped smacking, Keith whimpered. Shiro just let out a breathy, sexy laugh. "Didn't you have enough, babyboy?" He purred, soothing Keith's ass by gently running his fingers over the sore, tender skin.


	2. update

hey! im gonna end up deleting this chapter eventually but,,, i just wanted to say that i started working on a part 2 for this a reaaaaally long time ago but i kinda fell into a pit of depression and writer's block so i scrapped the whole entire thing :::::::))) so if anyone wants to help me write a part 2 for this please actually leave a comment and give me some way to contact u bc i need all the help i can get tbh.


End file.
